Scars and Arms
by Faikitty
Summary: Even when you're trying to save the world, you still have time for the pleasures of the flesh. / 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version). Yuri/Flynn.
1. Cuddles (Naked)

A/N: This is the 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version). Some of the chapters will have things such as bondage and S&M. In case it's triggering for anybody, I'll leave a warning on those chapters, 'kay?

.

.

.

* * *

Yuri is not much for cuddling. He deals with it for Flynn's sake, and that's all.

Flynn knows full well, but when the blond is nestled in the crook of the other man's arm, he doesn't really care. Yuri is warm, but his skin cannot be said to be soft, years of training as a knight and dwelling in the Lower Quarter, partnered with all of the fights he's recently gotten himself into, causing his skin to be rough and jagged with scars. Flynn can't complain; his is the same.

He's happy, in any case. Yuri's body, no matter how hard and rough it may be, is a thousand times more comforting to hold at night than a feather-soft pillow. He would never call himself a coward, but he does feel far safer with his head resting on Yuri's chest than he ever does sleeping alone.

Flynn normally dozes off first when they bathe in the afterglow, cuddling like Flynn silently insists. Clothes are a moot point; after having sex, neither of them is very concerned with dressing before bed. Yuri's fingers brushing gently through his hair lull him, and often the last sound he hears before falling asleep is a light chuckle from the other man, probably amused at how predictably Flynn's grip tightens on him just before he falls asleep. Yuri takes longer to drift off. He's always been prone to insomnia, and although sleeping with another body makes it a bit easier to sleep, he still has a hard time with it. Head resting on Flynn's, Yuri breathes in his blond locks. Flynn smells of the beach to the other man, warm and sunbathed even when they lie in the darkness. If Yuri is lucky, the scent soothes him enough to allow him to fall asleep; if he's not, he lies awake, feeling—more than listening to—Flynn's rhythmic breathing at his side.

And Yuri, for all his complaining, can't honestly say he hates _everything _about cuddling. When he wakes up to feel warm arms wrapped around his waist, he feels a sense of peace as he gazes at Flynn's slumbering face. He would never admit it, of course, but if Flynn were to wake up at those moments, Yuri's smile would give him away.


	2. Kiss (Naked)

At times, kissing is even more intimate than sex.

For Yuri, it is incredibly different from what he's used to. The lips of the girls in Zaphias are smooth and soft, tasting of strawberries and cherries. Their cheeks are chalky with powder, and their strong perfume always burns Yuri's nose. Even the girls in the lower district are the same, making their own perfumes in some sort of vain attempt to smell good, not realizing the strong scent is repugnant. The most irritating part about kissing girls is their tendency to pull away after only a few seconds. Yuri guesses it's shyness that causes this, and his decency makes him let them go and merely tap his foot in annoyance.

Flynn isn't anything like this.

His lips are chapped and often sunburnt from his work, and sometimes he is so aggressive that Yuri is the one who is forced to pull away first to catch his breath. Yuri feels a mix of satisfaction and frustration at these moments, angry at Flynn's skill with his tongue and his teeth and his lips when Yuri _knows_ the straight-laced knight has less experience than he does.

But that doesn't change the rush he feels as Flynn's tongue flicks against his upper lip, a hand pressed against Yuri's bare chest and the other on the back of his head. The blonde isn't done when Yuri breaks away to take a breath, instead trailing kisses along his jawline and down his neck, sucking at the skin and leaving marks that Yuri knows will still be there the next day. Yuri feels his heartbeat quicken as his breath does, and he tugs at Flynn's hair to bring him back to his mouth for another proper kiss. The other man's chapped lips only serve to increase the feeling that Flynn is human, not some doll.

Flynn isn't a girl, but Yuri wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. First Time

Flynn is proper most of the time, _too_ proper for Yuri's taste. Being chivalrous is one thing, but getting angry at him whenever he so much as puts a hand up the blonde's shirt… That's another thing entirely.

Yuri has lost track of how many times he's apologized for going too quickly. I didn't mean to rush you, I'll wait until you're ready… Over and over he's had to say those lines. And Yuri has _never_ thought he was going too quickly. Plenty of other guys would have had their way by now, but Yuri is not about to force his way. That would be rape, and he would _never_ do something like that to him.

Still, it's frustrating. Flynn refuses constantly, and months after they've been dating, Yuri thinks they should have been able to have sex by now. There must be some rule in the handbook of dating, he decides, that requires certain circumstances to have sex. That's all that can explain it, since as far as he knows, Flynn never made a promise with someone to become a monk.

But no matter how high the threshold, patience eventually runs out.

"If you're just going to keep messing with me, then cut it out," Yuri says finally, his irritation finally causing him to snap.

Flynn pauses in the middle of removing his boots. "You've been in a mood all day," he replies slowly. "What's gotten into you?"

"I wouldn't blame you. Not really. I mean, hell, I wouldn't want to be with me either. Besides, a good-looking knight can win all of the noble women's hearts! You can have your pick of any woman you want in all of Zaphias. Maybe even the entire world, if you're lucky," Yuri continues, ignoring Flynn's question. He paces, arms crossed. "She'll be glad to have someone like you. Most guys would always be trying to get up a woman's skirt. But since _you've_ apparently made some promise I never knew about to remain celibate forever, well, she'll never have to worry about that."

Yuri, facing the opposite direction, can practically hear Flynn's jaw hit the ground. A hand touches his shoulder and spins him around, and suddenly he sees white as his jaw burns from the other man's fist. Yuri, not one to sit around, retaliates by knocking Flynn's legs out from under him. The blonde knocks against the bed, shaking the frame with the force of his hit, but he stands back up quickly and grabs ahold of Yuri's hair while the other man rubs his aching jaw. The room spins and Yuri lands on his back on the bed. Flynn pins him down, hands clenched around his forearms. Yuri twists halfheartedly and glares up at his captor, the other man returning his gaze evenly.

"This is about me not wanting to have _sex_ with you?" Flynn says finally. "How shallow can you be?"

"I'm not taking it personally. Like I said, you seem to be celibate," Yuri retaliates. "It has nothing to do with my flaws."

Flynn searches his face for a moment longer before breaking into laughter. He releases Yuri's wrists and sits on the side of the bed, still laughing with his head down and his forearms on his thighs. Yuri flips onto his side and watches. Flynn's face is red, flushed to the very tips of his ears, and Yuri knows it isn't just because he's laughing. "If you're done having a psychotic break, I'm going to leave," Yuri announces, rolling onto his back and starting to rise.

Suddenly Flynn's lips are on his, his tongue licking along Yuri's teeth. After a moment of hesitation, Yuri returns the kiss, letting his teeth run along Flynn's lip. Flynn's eyes are closed, his cheeks flush with wanting, and Yuri feels his own erection grow. The black haired man growls low in his throat and struggles to undo the clasp on Flynn's pants. With sudden realization, Yuri pulls away, eyes skeptical. "Is this… really okay?" he asks. Flynn merely kisses him again as a reply, but Yuri pushes against his chest until he backs away. "You made me wait for so long. Maybe I should make you wait too," he suggests wryly.

"You expect me to believe you'll leave when you're already this hard?" Flynn replies with a mischievous smile.

Yuri winces as Flynn presses his knee against his cock, unable to deny his arousal. Instead of responding, he reaches forward and pulls Flynn's pants down to around his ankles, and Flynn's back stiffens before he does the same to Yuri. Fingers wrap around balls and cocks and it's _hot_ in this stuffy little room.

Yuri groans as Flynn's fingers enter him one by one, and he grows impatient, guiding Flynn's cock to his ass himself. The initial tug makes tears spring to Yuri's eyes, and Flynn _almost_ stops, but he keeps pushing regardless. Yuri tugs at Flynn's hips, trying to pull him deeper inside, and Flynn stays still, panting before slowly beginning to thrust in shy motions, growing more confident and needy with each thrust.

"How come you didn't want to fuck 'til now?" Yuri asks, voice light but a bit ragged.

"Talking… in the middle of…?" Flynn breaks off with a shudder as Yuri clenches around him. "If you must know… You always tried to be so dominant. I didn't want to be the woman." Yuri's hair is sprawled around him on the bed, and Flynn twirls a strand between his fingers. "You're much more feminine than I am, if you ask me." The other man huffs, his previous irritation not quite gone.

Yuri twists his torso suddenly, his hips rising up off the bed and pushing Flynn farther inside of him. The sudden pressure causes Flynn to gasp and press forward in an attempt to be further inside. The blonde comes first from Yuri's motions, spilling slick and wet inside of him, and the fullness makes Yuri moan, and Flynn's fingers around his cock tighten slightly as he comes, slipping upward in a final stroke that makes Yuri come as well. There is a sudden _emptiness_ as Flynn pulls out.

In the moments that follow, neither says a word. Flynn eases his way up in the bed until he is lying next to Yuri and rests his head on the other man's bare chest. For a few minutes, both just lie in silence, listening to one another's breathing and calming hearts.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Flynn asks eventually. His voice is quiet, unwilling to break the stillness.

Yuri glances down at the blonde and chuckles. "As if you even could. You called me a woman? I could hardly even tell you were inside me—" He lands on the cold floor with a surprised shout as Flynn knocks him off the bed. Flynn, for his part, tugs the blankets up over his head and flips onto his side with his back turned to the other man. Yuri returns to a sitting position and leans back against the bedframe. He lets his head lean against the mattress and closes his eyes with a rueful acceptance.

Before they are lovers, they're friends.


	4. Masturbation

One's own hands can't compare to those of a lover.

At times, Flynn and Yuri have to be separated for long periods of time. Flynn is a knight; he's constantly being shipped off to various locations around the world, and Yuri is… well, Yuri. He's not one to pay unnecessary visits.

And Flynn gets lonely.

He groans into his pillow, his hands stroking along his cock. Up, down, play over the tip… His usual technique isn't working for him, and the blankets are tangled up in his legs, fabric scratchy and itchy on his bare flesh. He grits his teeth with a hiss. Frustration fuels the movement of his fingers, and he presses his forehead against the pillow, but picking up the pace does nothing for him. Yuri left a shirt over the last time he was in this room, and Flynn holds it in his grasp, the scent of the other man filling his nose.

It's not enough.

Lifting himself up, he stretches across the bed and takes the oils from his nightstand, soaking his fingers with the warm solution before spreading his legs. Bracing himself on one forearm, he presses his fingers against the cleft of his ass and spread his thighs. One finger isn't enough; two doesn't feel like Yuri either.

_Yuri_.

Flynn feels a pang of guilt quickly followed by a familiar feeling pooling in his stomach. Is it his fault Yuri has been too busy lately? No. He shouldn't feel guilty about doing something like this. As for the rest… the fact that even Yuri's name is enough in a situation like this to turn him on his something he could _never_ admit to the other man.

"Y…uri…" Flynn moans his name, dreaming that it's _his_ fingers wrapped around his cock. He can almost sense Yuri's breath on his neck. He can feel the other man's calloused palms running along his back. Over his shoulder, he can hear the other man close to his ear, _I've barely touched you and you're already this hard? You want it so much? Such a lewd body…_ His fingers may be unable to match the feeling of Yuri's cock but his imagination is enough to fill in the gaps, and a few strokes later he comes with a shudder.

Yuri's shirt lies on the bed by him, wrinkled from Flynn's tight grip. The blonde flips onto his back and cradles the shirt, eyes closed. He holds it up to his nose and inhales deeply, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that such a thing makes him a pervert. How he _craves_ to have Yuri back in his bed again.

One's own hands can't compare, but they're better than nothing.


	5. Blow Job

While Flynn's area of expertise is kissing, Yuri is better at _other_ acts involving the mouth.

It angers Flynn. For him to admit Yuri is better than him at something when all his life he and Yuri have been competitive equals… is nearly impossible. But he can't deny Yuri _is_ good at this, at pleasuring him with tongue and lips alone. Flynn's anger is the half-hearted sort, his heart too busy pounding in his chest to be anything more than a little mad.

And Yuri's touch takes away any of Flynn's last reservations. He licks only at the tip, and Flynn wraps his fingers through his long black locks, craving more and trying, _trying_ to get more. Yuri glances up and meets his eyes, and Flynn closes his in response. As the other man takes him in his mouth, Flynn's hips buck unintentionally at the hot touch. Yuri sucks sloppily, no real technique but the bobbing of his head and the licking of his tongue, but there's something in the way his tongue plays over Flynn's cock that threatens to bring him to his knees.

Yuri shifts beneath Flynn, a bit of red skin visible beneath the rope that ties his hands together behind his back. Flynn hears his own words echo in his mind. _"You run that mouth of yours too much… Let's see if it's good for anything else. Can you make me come using only your mouth?" "Hah. You have to ask?" _He doesn't regret this bet, not at all. He's smart enough to be grateful he has a lover who can reach such places with his tongue. It makes his pride sting but the pleasure easily overtakes any amount of hurt pride.

Yuri pulls back as Flynn's breath quickens and his abdomen tightens. He lets Flynn's cock _almost_ out of his mouth, holding the end with his lips, and Yuri doesn't have time to hold back the groan that escapes him. Flynn knows he's close, and damn him; Yuri definitely does too. The dark haired man sucks in Flynn down to the hilt, and Flynn scrambles to get a better grip in his hair, half pushing him away and half pulling him closer.

One more breath and Flynn comes on the exhale, tugging away for fear of choking the other man. _Not that it matters, with someone who seems to have no gag reflex._ Yuri gazes up at him placidly, swallowing the white from his mouth and licking it off his lips, and Flynn feels another rush of arousal.

"Well? Want to untie my wrists now?" Yuri asks, smugness clear in his tone.

Flynn wonders if kicking his lover right after fellatio would be frowned upon.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

When they first start having sex, there are times when Flynn adamantly insists on keeping his clothes on, and Yuri, by common decency, always bites back any smart remarks and does the same. Yuri doesn't like it feel. The rub of fabric on his cock is incomparable to Flynn's mouth or his ass, and Flynn, for being the one who insists on it in the first place, doesn't ever seem too pleased either. Yuri grinds his knee against Flynn's crotch, trailing kisses and bites down his neck and chest, letting Flynn's moans guide his path, until he is pushed back up again. Flynn rubs at the bulge in Yuri's pants, the friction enough to get the black haired man off eventually, but it is oh so much less intimate than _really _having sex. But if it's for Flynn, Yuri is willing to deal with it.

It is always after Flynn is injured. Yuri's best guess is that Flynn, bloody bandages covering various parts of his body, is afraid to hurt himself worse. Clothes provide an invaluable protection when injured, and when a sword has just sliced through your leg, all the protection you can afford is the best.

When he finally asks why Flynn does this though, Yuri receives a vastly different answer than the one he had been expecting.

"I don't like how you look when you see my injuries."

Yuri smirks and lifts an eyebrow. "And how do I look exactly?"

"You look sad. You look like you think it's your fault I'm hurt." Flynn's voice is sheepish when he answers, as if he's embarrassed to reveal his true reasons for wanting to stay clothed.

Yuri is taken back for a moment, and when he recovers, he can't help but soften his smirk to a simple smile. "Half the time it _is_ my fault. But…" He cocks his head, considering. "It's your fault, really, for not blocking my blade. And when it isn't my sword that cuts you, why should I feel guilty about you getting hurt?" He leans forward and kisses Flynn's forehead lightly, and the blonde rolls his eyes.

Yuri may be a good liar, but to Flynn, he's transparent.


	7. DressedNaked (Half-Dressed)

Spring cleaning is something which must be done, even if it _is_ incredibly boring. Flynn enlists the help of Yuri, and after putting up a slight fuss, he agrees to help out the knight if Flynn will do the same at a later date.

It's not long before Flynn begins to regret this decision. Yuri is a lazy cleaner, much preferring to rifle through Flynn's drawers and interrogate him about the contents he finds. The blonde isn't really sure why he expected anything else from someone like him. But the last straw is when Yuri finds a small, metal flask full of liquid hidden in the back corner of the dresser.

"Where did you get that!?" Flynn shouts, dropping the rag he was holding at his feet and launching himself at Yuri. There's a crash as the pair falls to the floor. Yuri laughs, holding the flask _just_ out of reach of the other man.

"Is it so very important to you?" he teases, and Flynn shakes his head quickly.

"No, it's not. Just put it back," the blonde responds, but Yuri instead unscrews the cap and drinks it, watching Flynn out of the corner of his eye and holding him away until the liquid is gone.

Yuri coughs a bit and wipes his mouth, grinning at the crushed look on Flynn's face. "It was pretty gross anyway. You should be glad I drank it," he says. "What was it? Some kind of alcohol?"

Flynn stands and watches Yuri carefully. "Something like that…" Yuri rises, brushes himself off, and heads toward the giant stack of books in the corner of the room, hoping, no doubt, to find some sort of material to blackmail Flynn with.

A few minutes pass in silence, and Flynn is grateful to have a break and get some real cleaning done at last. But of course, it can't last forever.

"Hey." Yuri's voice comes from the corner, quiet with an odd tone. "What was in that?"

"In what?" Flynn asks irritably. He focuses on washing the window in front of him.

"That vial…" Yuri says. "What did you drug me with?"

"_I _didn't drug you! _You're_ the one that drank the damn thing," Flynn replies more loudly than intended. He shakes his head and sets down his rag in the bucket by his feet, gazing out the window. "It was just… something I got awhile ago in one of the other cities."

"But what was _in it_?" Yuri presses, and Flynn turns to look at him. The black haired man sits with legs crossed on the floor, a pile of books in his lap and his face an odd, flushed color.

Flynn kneels in front Yuri and tries to pull the books off, but Yuri hangs on firmly, jerking back as Flynn brushes against his forearm. "Are you okay?" the blonde asks, and Yuri shrugs. "That flask was… something that I bought from a mage in an alley. It's an aphrodisiac." Flynn's face turns red as he explains, and Yuri stares at the floor. "A strong one."

"Thatwould explain why my body is on fire," Yuri agrees with a sort of choked laugh.

And all at once he's on top of Flynn, kissing him fiercely and breathlessly. He tastes different than usual, Flynn thinks, a bit of the aphrodisiac still lingering on his lips. Yuri doesn't talk at all, his movements animal and desperate, and Flynn tugs away just long enough to get his hands through Yuri's pants, pulling them down as the other man continues brushing his lips against every inch of flesh he can reach. It's Flynn's turn to be the sarcastic one as he sees how hard Yuri is, his own arousal growing at the sight.

"I guess the potion works," Flynn teases, running his fingers lightly along the length of Yuri's cock. He's rewarded almost at once as it twitches and Yuri shudders, panting with warm breath against Flynn's shoulder. "For you to already be this hard…" Yuri groans, no smart comeback in his mind, just craving. Flynn's fingers only have to work for a few moments before Yuri comes, spilling into his hand but not even close to being done.

Flynn flips him onto his back and the carpet burns in the best way. Flynn's pants are already off, _when did that even happen?_, and Yuri's gaze is a mixture of apprehension and longing. Neither bothers to mess with their shirts, their focus only on satisfying their lower halves. Flynn strokes his cock with one hand as the other fingers his own ass, a small moan coming from him from time to time, and before Yuri realizes what he's doing Flynn is _on _his cock, riding him, and Yuri feels a shiver run through his body as he enters the other man.

Flynn isn't sure it'll fit at first, not when Yuri is this hard, but with only a slight struggle and a _tug_ as he first slips on he's down. Moving hurts in the beginning but when Flynn finds the right spot it sends waves of pleasure through his body. When Yuri comes once again, his face flushed and head turned slightly away in unexpected shyness that Flynn has never before scene, Flynn does too. He pulls off, and Yuri grabs him into another kiss, still not satisfied, and Flynn realizes it's going to be a long night.

Not that he particularly minds.

Hours later, they lie side by side in bed, Yuri's arms wrapped around Flynn and his head resting against his shoulder. "So. Where did you say you got that?" Yuri asks casually. He flips over to dodge an elbow from Flynn, then rolls back so he's lying right next to the other man. "Remember," he whispers in his ear, "you promised to help me clean my room too."

Well. Maybe Flynn _doesn't _regret having Yuri help after all.


	8. Skype Sex

"Strip."

Flynn obeys the voice on the other side of the camera, lifting his shirt slowly over his shoulders and dropping his pants down to his ankles. It's a surprise to him how much more _embarrassing _it is to be naked on webcam. While he's normally just focused on the feeling of Yuri's body against his with no fear of all of the imperfections on his body, when his body is laid bare on the webcam and he can see himself in the small box in the corner, it's easier to think about what Yuri might see wrong with his body.

They wouldn't have to Skype at all if not for a sudden snowstorm crashing their plans. Both attend the same university, and once winter break started, they had intended to go visit their separate families for a week before meeting back at Yuri's. But an unexpected snowstorm had knocked out power to the city, keeping Flynn stranded in his home. Power was slowly returning to a few neighborhoods, and Flynn's was fortunately one of them, leaving him free to Skype as he pleased. But the airport and all transportation are still shut down for the time being.

"Come on. You know what to do. Touch yourself for me." Yuri's voice is perfectly calm, and Flynn does as he says without bothering to question if he's done this before. Chances are he wouldn't like the answer. One hand strokes his cock as the other runs along his chest, and his heart quickens a bit. "I can't see. Turn your camera down." Flynn does so rather unwillingly, quickly returning the webcam to his face. On Yuri's end, he can see the other man's arm moving, and he knows Yuri is doing the same as him.

The black haired man smirks as he sees Flynn watching. "Close your eyes. Can you feel me? My lips pressed against yours, my teeth running along your jaw while my fingers are…" He trails off, and Flynn opens his eyes. Yuri is still there, watching him closely, and the other man turns the camera downward so Flynn can see his erection. "You can see me right? I'm ready for you to be inside. Can you feel how my ass tightens around your cock?" Flynn has to resist the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, but as Yuri continues he is once again swept up in the moment. "I didn't know if you'd fit at first, but you feel so good…"

Flynn's breaths come harder and his hips move inadvertently in time with the motions of his hands. "Let me see," Yuri demands, and Flynn turns the camera down right before spilling into his hands with a soft "f-fuck." As for Yuri, Flynn needs only to see his face to know he's going to follow suit soon.

But seconds later he hears footsteps on the stairs leading to his room.

_Mom_.

In a flash he slams the laptop shut, shoves it under the bed, and dives under the covers. His door is opened moments later, and his mom pokes her head through the crack. "Flynn? I wanted to let you know that the news say the roads should be cleared off tomorrow so you can go see that friend of yours."

"Great," Flynn responds. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, dear."

Flynn listens to his mother's footsteps slowly fade, and he presses his face into his cool pillow with a sigh, grateful he can leave tomorrow. Yuri, he decides, will just have to finish off on his own.

Not only is Skype sex rather embarrassing, it's also _dangerous_.


	9. Against the Wall

Flynn is very forceful when he's drunk, but Yuri can't say he minds.

The blonde isn't drunk often. He's not a fan of the taste of alcohol, doesn't like what it does to his head, doesn't the regrets he often has the next day. He's also awful at holding his drink, much to Yuri's amusement. Typically, he is _only_ willing to drink after a particularly difficult battle or if he or Yuri has done something to be celebrated. Sometimes it's both.

When they're at the pub, Yuri knows to keep an eye on Flynn. As long as the knight only wants to laugh and play cards, Yuri is content to keep quiet and occasionally challenge him to a game of poker. But after awhile Flynn's eyes change, his glances becoming more and more fevered, and he shifts his body in a _certain _way on the barstool.

The moment Yuri notices this he stands, makes an excuse about it being late and him being tired, and drags Flynn back to wherever they are staying that night.

As soon as they enter the safety of their room, Yuri is shoved roughly against the wall, and Flynn has no hesitation in pressing his lips against Yuri's. The black haired man feels claustrophobic against the wall with Flynn's arms on either side of his head, but the flurry of Flynn's kisses and fingers makes him dazed enough to stay put. Wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, Yuri pulls Flynn deeper into the kiss, the taste of alcohol still on the blonde's lips. Flynn's fingers pull the tie from Yuri's long hair and his hands pull Yuri's shirt from his chest.

Yuri lets out a small yelp of surprise as Flynn lifts him up, and he wraps his legs around Flynn's waist automatically. He knew the other man was strong, but Yuri isn't the smallest person either… But Flynn seems to have no trouble keeping him up. Yuri can feel Flynn's cock pressed against the curve of his ass, and he hefts his hips up. He keeps a hand on the other man's shoulders to steady him even as his back is against the wall, and the other he uses to guide him onto Flynn's cock. Past the initial tug and oh, gravity is his best friend as all of Flynn enters him with ease. It stings a bit, but it always does, and alcohol lessens the pain and enhances the pleasure.

Flynn's eyes are glazed over from drunkenness, and Yuri moves himself as he feels the pleasure to bring them both to fruition. Flynn huffs and his nails rake along Yuri's back, the pain only increasing the desire, and when Yuri comes he can taste the lingering flavor of wine and bourbon and Flynn's kiss.

Really, Yuri _doesn't_ mind it one bit when Flynn is drunk.


	10. Doggy Style

Yuri isn't a fan of doggy style. It's not the pose he minds, oh no. It's the _name_. It makes him think of dogs. Namely, it makes him think of Repede. And that brings to mind all sorts of unfortunate mental images that he would really rather not have.

When he first mentions to Flynn that the name of the pose makes him uncomfortable, Flynn laughs before getting a strange, slightly horrified look on his face, and Yuri can't help but grin as he realizes Flynn is imagining the same thing he does when he hears the name.

It takes awhile before they're willing to attempt it again.

Once they do, it still takes some time before it's anything but uncomfortable.

Not the sex, of course. The sex is fine, great even. Yuri is able to wrap his arms around Flynn's waist even when he enters, fingers running up and down the blonde's cock. It's better for him, when he can move more freely, and Flynn is loser than ever. Ignoring the burn of the coarse sheets on his knees, Yuri's hips move in a rapid rhythm, and he leans forward along Flynn's back, brushing the blonde hair off his neck and kissing his shoulders.

Flynn, however, manages to hurt himself. In his attempt to turn his head so that he can kiss Yuri's lips, he twists his neck too far and his hand slips from the edge of the bed, sending him tumbling to the floor and leaving Yuri sprawled out along the sheets with a very confused, not to mention annoyed, expression.

Five minutes later, Yuri is lying on his back in the bed with his arm over Flynn's shoulders, and the knight is holding an ice pack to the swollen bruise on his forehead, all thoughts of actually _finishing_ sex forgotten.

Yuri thinks he'd rather stick to frontal facing poses for now, and Flynn agrees.


	11. Dom&Sub

Flynn is _far_ too used to giving orders, Yuri thinks. He's just so pushy sometimes, and Yuri has little choice but to give in. Being told what to do in such a manner makes his lips curl with anger, but the moment Flynn sees this, Yuri finds his lips around the blonde's fingers, and he resists the urge to bite them and take back his pride.

Yuri's hands are tied behind his back by a ribbon, the fabric chaffing his wrists with each movement. He's dragged to the floor roughly, face positioned with the other man's crotch. He sucks obediently and licks along the length with his tongue, but before he knows it he's thrown onto the bed again, and Flynn is pinning his wrists above his head. _Not that there's much point with my hands already tied_, Yuri thinks wryly. As if Flynn can read his thoughts, the blonde's eyes narrow, and he bites much harder than needed on the pale skin of Yuri's neck, earning a little sound of pain that Yuri curses him for.

"Spread your legs," Flynn orders, and Yuri does so with a mixture of irritation and longing. Flynn wastes little time in preparing him, and it's with a hiss that Yuri feels his cock enter.

Once inside, Flynn leans over until he's inches away from Yuri's face. "You understand who's in charge, right?" he asks, though the way he says it makes it more of a statement. "When I say tighten, you tighten. When I say kiss me, you kiss me. You don't come before me, and you don't come without my permission. You're my whore; don't forget it." Yuri meets his eyes with a furious glare for a few drawn out moments before bowing his head in submission, his pride threatening to burn him up from the inside out. Flynn will pay for this, he swears as his body is used as if it's a doll, and bruises cover his arms from too tight fingers.

But when it's all over, and Yuri is lying on the bed, body and ass throbbing with his eyes fixed on the ceiling and plans of revenge forming in his head, Flynn walks up with his gaze cast onto the ground. He's so much like a dog who bites his master and flees then later returns with his tail between his legs that Yuri feels his anger leave all at once. With a sigh, he scoots over and allows Flynn to climb in next to him. The blonde attempts to make up for the pain by kissing the bruises and the rope burnt wrists gently.

Yuri can't quite bring himself to forgive Flynn just yet, but the sight of the other man being so sorry like this at least makes him smile.


	12. Fingering

Flynn _knows_ it's necessary. He knows he'll be too tight if Yuri doesn't open him up first; it _will_ hurt. He just doesn't_ like_ it. Yuri's fingers tease in and out of him, and any pleasure he feels leave him as the other man's fingers do. It's nothing compared to his cock, and the smallness of his fingers just leaves Flynn wanting it even more.

It's always a tight fit, at least at first. Flynn is always surprised at how that first finger seems to stretch him a bit, and he's even more surprised at how it always manages to hurt too. But Yuri is gentle, and he opens Flynn with the ease of experience.

When the second finger enters Flynn doesn't feel it as much as the first. It's a bit of a pinch, but that's all. Yuri, seeming to sense his impatience, slowly inserts two more, and Flynn feels at first as if he's being pulled apart. As Yuri tugs him farther open, the pain spikes and then decreases in a flash. All he can feel is the sensation of Yuri's fingers inside of him. Just when he thinks Yuri is done, there are the fingers again, all around his ass, and he rolls his shoulders at the feeling.

When Yuri's fingers are finally gone, the emptiness is a cold shock. It's almost a relief, even though it still hurts somewhat, when Yuri's cock _finally_ enters him.

If Yuri takes too long, Flynn eventually snaps at him to hurry up, which, of course, often has the opposite effect. Yuri takes his time, and he isn't going to be rushed, especially in something like this.

Flynn knows he'll be grateful in the morning when his ass is less sore than it would be without preparation, but it still takes an annoyingly long time.


	13. Rimming

Rimming is something that makes Flynn embarrassed. He'd been taught from a young age that that part of the body is especially dirty and not to be messed with, and when Yuri starts to prepare him he tries to pull away. Yuri merely glances up from between Flynn's legs and raises an eyebrow.

"It's dirty," Flynn complains sheepishly, and Yuri rolls his eyes at the cliché statement. "Relax," he says, and Flynn closes his eyes as his tongue touches his ass. It's a very odd feeling to have someone's tongue there, and he isn't used to it at all. Yuri licks in small, quick motions, then adds in longer strokes, and his tongue goes in circles that make Flynn's toes curl.

Sometimes, he thinks he'll never be used to it.

Yuri isn't shy; he does what needs to be done. He's that way in life, and he's that way in sex. He doesn't want to hurt Flynn, not in something like this. Injuries from sparring are one thing, but if he makes Flynn so sore that the blonde can't walk the next day, Yuri is determined it will be from his skill and not from lack of preparation.

No, Yuri isn't used to it either. But when it comes to Flynn, he'll do almost anything, and something like this is far from deadly. He doesn't even mind it, honestly. Flynn may claim it's dirty, but it isn't. Not really. Yuri focuses on the movements of his tongue, aiming to get some sort of reaction from Flynn even in something like this.

Most often he succeeds, but Flynn's face is still red from embarrassment when Yuri grins at him.


	14. 69

"A contest," Yuri had suggested. "A contest of endurance."

Now, it feels like he made that suggestion hours ago.

Flynn's body is pressed into his, the blonde's chest lifted a little off Yuri's abdomen and his knees resting on the bed by the long-haired man's ears. He sucks at Yuri's cock in greedy gulps as Yuri lies supine under him. "Such a lovely view," Yuri admires, brushing his fingers along Flynn's balls, and even though he can't see his face, he knows full well the other man is blushing. He licks the tip of Flynn's cock before taking him in his mouth. At the same time, he's all too aware of how Flynn is moving with his tongue lapping at Yuri's cock. The bobbing of Flynn's head makes Yuri's blood rush to his, so he concentrates on his own movements, and he can tell by the way Flynn's thighs tremble and his breath quickens in the heat that it won't be too terribly long before he's done.

It _is_ longer than Yuri expects however, and he honestly doesn't know how _he_ manages to keep himself from giving in for so long. Flynn is good; there's no denying that. But when it comes to this sort of thing, Yuri has the upper hand.

It's with a sense of relief that Yuri feels Flynn spill into his mouth, even as it chokes him, and he comes too with a shudder a few moments later. The blonde rolls off of him and lies with his head by Yuri's feet, breathing hard.

"Fine. You won," Flynn admits, lifting his head to glare at Yuri, though in his tired—and satisfied—state, his eyes are nowhere near fierce. "This time, at least."

The way Flynn says it makes it sound like a threat. Yuri just closes his eyes at the absurdity of it all.


	15. Sweet and Passionate

A/N: This chapter contains spoilers. Xbox version of the game, American, up through the construction of Aurnion. So skip this chapter if you haven't gotten there yet.

.

.

.

* * *

Flynn is worried.

He won't tell Yuri. No way. He knows Yuri has enough on his mind as is, and Flynn voicing his fears won't make anything easier on him. Yuri _has _to go to Tarquaron, _has_ to fight Duke, _has_ to… to save the world.

Flynn just doesn't want him to.

He's used to Yuri straggling in in the dead hours of the morning, when every sane person is asleep, covered in wounds. Flynn's able to treat him, and Yuri has always been content to sit there in silence and allow him to. He knows Yuri is strong. But he's lost Yuri before, once when Yuri abandoned the knights, and once when he fell from Zaude. Against someone as strong as Duke, Flynn isn't sure he can win, and he isn't willing to lose Yuri again.

For Yuri's part, he seems unaffected by stress. He's able to talk calmly with his friends, and he's still able to keep up a smile and his sarcastic attitude. Flynn is surprised to see the façade, if it can even be called that at this point, drop at times with this group. Yuri talks of the upcoming battle in a way Flynn would never have imagined him to even be capable of. He's honest, for once, with this group of strange people. It makes Flynn glad to see him like this, but it makes also him ache for reasons unknown.

As they talk amongst themselves, Flynn slips away to his quiet room in the inn. Once inside, he collapses onto the none-too-soft bed and crosses his arms over his eyes. In mere minutes, he's sorry he decided to leave. Even though he was just watching from a distance, he didn't have to think so much outside.

Yuri. Estelle. Even Schwann—no, Raven—… They're all people he doesn't want to see die. He doesn't want any of Yuri's friends to die, of course, but… them especially. Hell, even Repede is going to fight while Flynn is stuck directing troops, and he doesn't want the dog to die either. Flynn's mission is an important one too, but it's not one that's likely to get him killed.

Flynn just wants to sleep. He won't have to worry then.

"Hey."

Damn it.

"Thought you might like some company," Yuri murmurs. He doesn't need to speak up; his voice is plenty loud in the quiet night air. It feels like the calm before a storm, and, Flynn supposes, that _is_ what it is.

The blonde man lowers his arms but keeps his eyes closed, and he feels the bed sink as Yuri sits on the side. "I would've thought you'd be in bed by now," Flynn says, and his eyes open as Yuri kisses his brow lightly.

"Nope. I couldn't sleep. Too much energy." Still, his body moves slowly as he slides under the sheets with Flynn.

The gears in Flynn's brain click, and he rolls so that he's lying atop Yuri with his elbows on his chest. "Me too. We should fix that," he suggests. Yuri's teeth flash in a quick grin, and he grabs the back of Flynn's neck to pull him into a deep kiss, his tongue winding hot against Flynn's.

Flynn's groan is guttural, and he wants Yuri, needs him, _now_. He makes no pretenses; clothes are off in a flash and his skin is pressed against the other man's. His nails dig into the small of Yuri's back, causing him to wince, but Flynn clings to him like his life depends on it. He leaves bright bite marks all down Yuri's neck, and the other man leans his head back with a shudder down his whole body.

"B-be gentle," Yuri says breathlessly. He looks up and brushes the side of his hand against Flynn's flushed cheek with a smile. "I have to be able to walk tomorrow, you know."

Flynn just nods and picks up a bottle of oil, and Yuri moans as the fingers enter him one by one. It takes too long and too short before Flynn's cock is pressed against the entrance, and Yuri clenches his teeth as Flynn enters at last. Each thrust seems to go deeper until Yuri is gasping for breath as waves of pleasure rock his body. He spills at last over his stomach, and Flynn leans down and brushes the white away with shaky fingers. His subsequent thrusts are filled with ever more pain and pleasure together.

When Flynn finally comes, all of his thoughts come rushing back, and he falters for a moment before catching himself. To hide it he leans forward and kisses Yuri forcefully, nipping at his lips and turning them red.

But Yuri can taste the salt. Flynn considers slapping him when he licks the tears off of his face, but he knows it would do little good. "I can keep going," the knight hisses, trying to reach down again, but Yuri winds his fingers with his own.

"No," Yuri replies simply, and that one word is all it takes for Flynn's entire body to go limp and for him to bury his face in the crook of Yuri's neck. Yuri can feel tears soaking his skin, and he's willing to hold Flynn for as long as it takes, tonight.

Flynn doesn't cry. It's stupid to mourn the living when they're still among us. The hot tears that force themselves from his eyes are from a fear of losing his best friend and lover. He refuses to call this _crying_, even if that is what it is.

"Don't die tomorrow," he mutters into Yuri's shoulder, and he isn't even sure if his voice can be understood. "I lost you at Zaude, and I won't lose you again."

He can feel Yuri sigh, and the other man runs his hand through Flynn's hair. "I'm not stupid enough to let myself get killed twice," Yuri replies, and Flynn can feel his chest vibrate with the words. The knight nuzzles against Yuri's neck and tries to breathe as much of him in as possible. Yuri's heart beats steadily against Flynn's cheek, and it isn't long before he drifts off with tears dried on his cheeks.

Yuri glances down, his fingers still playing absentmindedly with the knight's hair. "You know, Flynn, I—" he begins, but when Flynn snores abruptly, he stops midsentence with a resigned chuckle. "Never mind. I'll just tell you when I get back."

And when Flynn awakes, he still has the scent of Yuri on his skin and the memory of the touch on his cheek, and he has confidence Yuri will return alive.


	16. In a Public Place

The day is hot in Aurnion, the sun beating down on workers and knights alike with no digression. Many of the workers have taken shelter inside by midday, and those who remain stay focused on their work in an effort to stay on their feet.

Within the cool shade of a darkened corner between buildings, two men hide.

"Ah—"

Flynn presses his knuckle into his mouth in an attempt to quiet himself. Fingers stroke up and down the length of his cock, and he grows bigger with every heartbeat. His hand aches to touch his partner, but in such a public place he hardly dares to. Yuri too shouldn't have done this, shouldn't be the reason why Flynn is stuck in the shady corner trying to keep quiet when every inch of him is crying out for more.

"Better keep quiet," Yuri whispers, his breath hot on Flynn's ear. "Someone will hear you otherwise…"

Flynn bites his lower lip _hard_, the taste of iron serving as only a slight distraction. Despite the other man's warnings, he finds keeping his voice completely silenced is impossible, and small noises escape his gritted teeth.

"No need to act as though it hurts," Yuri adds with a smirk. "You know it feels _good_." Flynn's response is to open his mouth and take a ragged breath to speak, but Yuri's lips are there quickly to stifle any sound. He trails kisses down Flynn's jaw onto his neck, nipping lightly at the fragile skin there. "Your knights are still out here, you know. The ordinary people may have gone inside, but your knights are of a different caliber, aren't they? Do you have the same endurance?" He pulls up and tugs at Flynn's ear, and the blond shivers at the words.

"Y-You talk too much," Flynn growls with a trembling voice, and Yuri grins. One hand is spread beneath Flynn's shirt and one is spread over the blonde's length, and Flynn can't fight back a moan as Yuri's thumb runs over the tip of his cock and back down. Yuri can feel the need radiating off of the other man, of course, and his strokes quicken with a renewed determination.

The thrill of the possibility of being caught finally reaches Flynn fully as a man walks by, his attention fully on not dropping the heavy pile of plywood he carries. He pays no attention to the pair, but if anything, it just makes Flynn harder, his heart dropping down to his stomach. Yuri, for his part, appears utterly nonplussed.

It's obscene, how quickly Yuri can make him come, even in this heat, even without doing more than touching him, even with the chance of being caught. Maybe, Flynn thinks in a daze, it's these things that cause him to come like this.

Yuri doesn't stay after the act; his expression is smug as he walks away, and Flynn wipes his face with frustrated quickness, making a mental note to return the favor for Yuri someday. After all, a knight always repays his debts.


	17. On the Floor

"Why don't you sleep up here?"

Yuri turns his head so he's facing the bed Flynn lies in, the rough wood of the floor scratching against his cheek. "It's too hot," he answers simply. He crosses his arms behind his head and gazes up at the ceiling. The shadows from the lanterns outside jump around as he watches, even in the dark room.

It's a dark night, after all, a new moon and cloudy skies to block out the stars, and it's uncomfortably warm. Sometimes, on quiet nights like these, Yuri and Flynn stay together, and tonight is one of those nights.

"That's never stopped you before," Flynn complains, and Yuri makes a noncommittal noise. Suddenly, there's a light thud by Yuri's ears as the blonde's feet hit the ground, and Yuri rolls onto his side as Flynn lies down beside him. "I'll just come down here then," Flynn says softly. His eyes lock with Yuri's, and he scoots forward and presses his lips softly against the other man's, waiting for some sort of reaction.

Yuri's response is to flip Flynn onto his back and climb over him, kissing him more deeply and running his tongue along Flynn's lips. Flynn's top is bare already because of the heat, so Yuri leaves a path of bites down his chest as he tugs his shorts off with eager fingers, and when he takes his cock in his mouth Flynn's hips buck, pushing Yuri down to the hilt then trying to push him away from the overwhelming pleasure. Yuri sucks, cheeks pulled in and tongue working the edges. He sits up, and he isn't _too_ terribly gentle when he puts in a finger, feeling the suction of Flynn's ass with some satisfaction. If Flynn weren't okay with a bit of discomfort tonight, he wouldn't be down here on the floor, after all.

Flynn's toes curl as Yuri twists in another finger then another, and he pants against his fist. When Yuri's finally inside he gasps at the fullness, his hands clenching and opening as the other man begins to move. Yuri's hand is splayed over his chest, pushing him down against the wood as he grinds into him hard enough to feel like it will leave bruises. Flynn knows it won't; Yuri is careful, and any bruises left are intentional ones that he expects Flynn to wear like a badge of honor.

The night _is_ a hot one, and the heat of Yuri inside of him and the flexing of his muscles are enough to make Flynn sweat. It mixes with the white as he comes in a dizzying flash, and Yuri is close behind, pulling out to spill over the inside of his thighs before rolling off onto his back again.

Flynn hears a quiet "ow" as Yuri hits the floor a bit harder than intended, and he stifles a laugh as Yuri rubs the back of his head. He presses his cheek to the cool wooden floor as he watches Yuri try to get comfortable again. "It is hot," Flynn agrees, "but you're still welcome to join me in bed." He climbs back into the soft bed with a slight wince at the pain in his hips, and he props himself up on his elbow to look back at Yuri. He pats the sheets next to him, and Yuri sighs in defeat, clambering up to lie next to the blonde.

"No cuddling," Yuri says firmly. "Too hot." He flips onto his side so he's facing away, and it's Flynn's turn to sigh. He turns over so his back is pressed against Yuri's. The bed may be hot, but at least it's better than the floor.


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

Yuri isn't much of a morning person. He never has been, even when he was in training to become a knight. He's a night owl, much happier and more inclined to stay up late rather than get up early. He _can_ get up and move quickly early in the morning, but if he has the time to waste, he would much prefer to stay in bed for awhile and doze in the early morning stillness.

Unfortunately for him, Flynn _does_ like mornings. Yuri doesn't enjoy sleeping in the same bed as the blonde because he's like a little bird when he awakes, flitting around the room in a pointless haste.

It's _early_, too early to do them any good to rise yet. Yuri hates to be bored, and that's what he is when Flynn insists on getting up so soon. There's nowhere to go, nothing to do, and the waiting for other people to rise is less of a drag if he's still half-unconscious.

Sometimes, if Yuri manages to wake up before Flynn, he'll snake his arms around the other man's stomach and keep him pull close, not as some sort of comfort but just as a way to keep him from rising. Flynn inevitably wakes at Yuri's touch, and after fighting his grip briefly, Flynn rolls over so that their foreheads are barely touching. Yuri's eyes flutter open, and he plants a kiss on the blonde's forehead, then his nose, then his mouth, and Flynn returns the kiss with more energy than Yuri could possibly muster.

It isn't all that exciting, having sex this early. Flynn is always the one to top, and his familiar hands and fingers stir Yuri to wakefulness slowly. Yuri's movements are lazy, and he's content to let Flynn have his way. It's an almost dreamlike feeling when the knight sucks at his cock, his brain still hazy from sleep, and it's sort of nice, how the pleasure seems to fill up his whole body more than it normally does. Even in his still sleepy state, Yuri's hands and lips know their way around Flynn and stop at his sweet spots as they trace the lines of his body. Yuri's brain jars him awake at the flash of pain as Flynn's cock enters, but it's the _good_ pain, and by the time he comes, Yuri is fully awake, fingers scraping at Flynn's hips as he thrusts.

Once Flynn too is finished, he heads off to the bathroom, fully prepared to start his day, and Yuri slides down into the sheets and curls up into a ball again, wishing he could fall back asleep. He can't, of course, and to be honest, he doesn't _really_ mind that Flynn wakes up so early, not when it means they have time to do something like this.


	19. Outdoors

"Can't sleep?"

Yuri doesn't move as Flynn sits on the blanket of petals next to him. The moon hangs low in the sky and the huge tree of Halure is silhouetted against it. The pink petals can be barely seen in the moonlight, but as Yuri glances at Flynn, he can see his face clearly. "Not really. And since you're out here, you must not be able to sleep either," Yuri says.

Flynn smiles. "Something like that," he agrees, and he breathes out with a low whistle. "It's pretty out here tonight. I can see why you would want to be outside."

Yuri yawns and stretches, and seconds later he's sprawled out with his head on Flynn's lap like a cat. "Maybe I can sleep like this," he murmurs, closing his eyes, but he opens them again when Flynn kisses him.

"Or, I could just make you tired," Flynn suggests, and Yuri is flipped onto his back in a flurry of blossoms.

It's odd, having sex outside, and on flower petals too. Yuri can't smell Flynn at all, not even when the blonde's lips are pressed against the crook of his neck and his hair brushes against Yuri's chin. Flynn doesn't seem to mind, and he goes about business as usual.

The air is cool, not cold, but cool enough for the warmth of Flynn's hand on his cock to feel like heaven and for Flynn's lips to be suffocatingly hot. The flower petals make him slide on the hill and Flynn's cock pressed against his is the kind of slick he likes. Even in the dark he can see the flush on Flynn's cheeks and the slight opening of his mouth, and when his mouth is on the knight's it's for sloppy kisses and sharp bites.

He can tell this time when Flynn is about to come by his tongue, even as his fingers tighten ever so slightly on Yuri's cock. His breath hitches and his tongue retreats, and Yuri runs his own over Flynn's lips lightly as the warm liquid hits his abdomen. The hurried movement of Flynn's fingers begins again even while he's hypersensitive to touch, and when Yuri comes, Flynn leans forward again to press his lips against Yuri's throat, letting him feel the vibration of Yuri's groan.

It's very strange to have sex outside, but it's pleasant, in a weird sort of way. But Flynn _was_ right; sex is tiring, and Yuri thinks he'd appreciate it if Flynn would let go of his waist so they could go _inside_ now.


	20. Elevator Sex

**A/N**: The prompt was actually "Your Own Kink," but uhhhh. No thanks. Plus, I love the song "You Need Me" by Ed Sheeran.

.

.

.

* * *

It's cramped inside the small elevator, and it's uncomfortably quiet, enough so that every moan, every word, every _sound_ is far louder than it should be. There's the soft rumble of the gears as the elevator makes its descent, and even though the characteristic music floats about the air, it's a noise that gets lost in the background.

It _is_ thrilling. Who knows if the video camera that's trained on the pair is being watched by a security guard? Neither really minds, both too focused on finishing in time to pay any attention to the possibility of Big Brother.

Yuri's hands are strong and calloused, splayed under Flynn's shirt on his chest. He holds the blonde against the cold wall, balancing him on his hips and knees. Flynn's breath is warm as Yuri grabs his chin and draws him forward into a kiss, and Flynn hisses at the sudden shock of pain as Yuri slides into him, filling him to the brim.

"You could warn me next time," Flynn pants, voice going up a bit at the end as Yuri's cock grinds into him, and Yuri's flushed face wears a smirk at the comment.

"Or, I could continue to surprise you," he replies. He pushes his lips up against Flynn's again as he slides in and out, friction heating his body. Flynn's cock presses against his abdomen, and when he takes it in his calloused hand Flynn scrambles to grab hold of his clothing. Yuri's eyes are closed as he thrusts, sticky liquid on his fingers as they work at Flynn's cock, and his face is pressed into the crook of Flynn's neck.

The blonde swears under his breath at the touch of the other man's teeth, and he curses, not for the first time, Yuri's inexplicable fondness for biting. He can feel the bruise forming on his collarbone even as Yuri pulls away, and his hips ache even as he shudders and spills over Yuri's hand. It's breathless and needy, their next kiss. Flynn twinges as his body attempts to unwind with Yuri still inside of him, and he closes his eyes tight as the heat fills him up; when Yuri pulls out it drips down his thighs.

He normally wouldn't mind. Flynn would want to recover for a moment. But with a glance at the lit up number above the elevator door, his eyes widen and he shoves Yuri away, tugging up his pants and straightening his wrinkled shirt. He tries in vain to brush his hair over the bruise on his neck.

Yuri is less rushed as he straightens himself up, and when the door opens to reveal people waiting on the outside, his face is impassive. Flynn is surprised when nobody looks twice at them. Yuri's grin as the door closes is a plethora of emotions, relieved, satisfied, teasing… Flynn would _love_ to wipe the smirk off his face, but instead he finds himself rolling his eyes and smiling too.

"We should do that again sometime," Yuri suggests, and Flynn can just sigh and nod his head.


	21. Shower Sex

"I'll slip."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"Just trust me, would you?"

It's with a sigh that Flynn finally gives in and spreads his legs. The shower floor is slick beneath his feet from soap and water, and he _knows_ he's going to fall at some point. He eyes the metal faucet near the base of the tub warily, wondering how much it would hurt to crack his head open on it.

And it's still only morning, late enough that Yuri has gotten up and invaded the shower while Flynn was still in it, but early enough that Flynn has achieved nothing yet, now, not even a shower.

The feeling of Yuri opening up his thighs and entirely exposing him isn't so unfamiliar, but the heat of the water trickling down his back is. Flynn's head leans forward a bit at Yuri's touch, and he braces himself on the edge of the shower. Yuri's fingers are hotter than normal when they slide into him, and it's strange, how it can be so sticky and yet so slick at the same time. His own cock grows harder as Yuri enters with a cut off groan of satisfaction, and the long-haired man plants a kiss between Flynn's shoulder blades as the water runs hot around his lips.

Flynn leans farther forward and jerks up as Yuri enters deeper than ever. Carefully, he curls back down, and the knot in his stomach grows with each thrust as it hits the spot he needs it to hit. He wishes so much that he could reach up and touch himself, but he doesn't dare, the fear of falling not entirely gone from his head.

The fear_ is_ fading though, and Flynn closes his eyes to hear the smack of Yuri hitting his hips and the pellets of water hitting the floor. When Yuri comes it's a whoosh of liquid inside of him mixing with the heat of the water, and Flynn finds himself irritated that he can't be finished yet because of Yuri's damn insistence they have sex in the shower, of all places. Something breaks in his mind when he hears Yuri's voice float over the background noise.

"What'd I tell you? You haven't slipped yet."

It's so very self-satisfied, as Yuri often is, and Flynn's worry that he'll slip is quickly forgotten. He stands as Yuri pulls out and turns quickly to wipe the smug look off his face.

_Too _quickly.

He falls, feet slipping straight out from under him, and Yuri grabs hold of his wrist with a shout. Yuri can't pull him up at this point; he gets dragged to the floor too. Flynn tries to catch hold of something to keep him up, something, _anything_, but there's nothing to hang on to. He lands hard enough to make stars spin in front of his eyes, and he can feel something heavy that feels very much like flesh land on top of him. When his vision clears, he can see Yuri rocking on his heels in front of him, having managed to get up. The other man can't seem to decide if he should be worried or laugh, and when Flynn glares at him Yuri's grin is half-apologetic and half-amused.

"You okay?" he asks, and Flynn nods and pinches the bridge of his nose.

It's going to be a long day.


	22. On the Desk

Sometimes, it doesn't take a lot. Just one brush up the thigh, letting his long hair fall over the other man's shoulder, his shirt drawn down just a _little_ more than usual, and Flynn wants it, wants it _now_. It makes Yuri proud to see how easily he can make Flynn succumb and want him.

Sex in Flynn's office is especially fun, and God only knows it doesn't take much at all to persuade Flynn to take him over his desk even as it's littered with unfinished paperwork. The surface is hard, and it's _cold_ as Yuri gets shoved onto his back with his legs spread apart and his fingers grasping at whatever he can reach, eventually falling on Flynn's hair. He can feel the corners of paper ripping as he twists under Flynn's hands, and he knows there will be hell to pay when Flynn realizes his work is getting torn.

But for right now, it's nothing but pleasure, sweet pleasure in his whole body as Flynn's fingers fumble with the buttons on his shirt and strip it down his shoulders, his face nuzzling up into Yuri's throat and his hands raking down his sides. Yuri leans his head back as a moan escapes him and uses his fingers, still twisted into the other man's hair, to drag his head down, down, down.

Flynn takes him without complaint in word or in expression. He's eager, almost, as he licks at the hardened cock, and his cheeks hollow as he takes all of Yuri in. Yuri is more than content to lie back and take it. Flynn is always like this when he's exhausted by work; instead of getting tired, he gains a manic fervor that doesn't pass until all work is completed, and Yuri is his smoke break.

When Flynn finally pulls away, a small strand still connecting him to Yuri, the long haired man has only a few seconds to breathe before he is hoisted up and entered. He groans and stiffens, and it's tight, always tight no matter how Yuri thinks he's used to it. But it's not a pain he minds, and the quiet groan in Flynn's throat makes him even gladder it's tight.

And when Flynn is finished and out, Yuri pulls him into an embrace and a kiss, less from affection and more from a vain hope the blonde won't be angry about his torn papers.

He is, of course. Yuri doesn't really mind though, and he makes his escape from Flynn's office with a wink and a very sarcastic blown kiss.


	23. Trying New Position

Yuri can't really say this is his favorite position. It's too personal, too tight, too… _lovey-dovey_. He doesn't like such close quarters, and so much intimacy is just unnerving for him, but he agrees to the position to please Flynn. It's impossible to refuse, when the blonde approaches with a face bright red and a book of sex positions, asking if they can try this one out, while his eyes are downcast from embarrassment.

The moment Yuri says yes, Flynn pushes him onto the bed where he lands in a pile of sheets. Flat on his back, Yuri lifts an eyebrow, and Flynn crawls over him and tugs the tie from Yuri's hair. "Give me your hands" is his quiet command, and Yuri obeys with a skeptical glance. He sits up, crosses his legs, and gives Flynn the chance to tie his hands behind his back, and seconds later Flynn is all lips and teeth raking over Yuri's collarbone and jawline. The blonde's fingers tease along the length of his cock, and Yuri wants to lie back as his pants are stripped but no, he can't, he won't.

Flynn's previous shyness is all but forgotten as he sits in Yuri's lap. Yuri's cock presses warm into the curve of his ass, but Yuri's _eyes_ are part curiosity and part lust. Flynn settles himself on the cock and feels Yuri shudder beneath him as he slides on after a catch, and he swallows a sob at the how tight it is, having not let Yuri do anything to him ahead of time. His legs close around Yuri's waist, and it's painful as he starts to move.

But Flynn _likes_ this position, likes being in control and being so very close to Yuri. Their mouths are inches apart the whole time, and he can feel Yuri's hot breath on his lips as he pants. It's irresistible to cross the small length and kiss Yuri as he rides him, and even though Yuri slips his tongue into Flynn's mouth, his eyes are shut tight.

He did try, at first, to watch Flynn the whole time. From a distance, during "normal" sex, he would be perfectly fine with it. But Flynn's eyes are soul searching, and Yuri simply can't handle the lack of privacy.

But he still won't deny Flynn, not when he's already given in this far.

"Please," Flynn asks breathlessly, and Yuri opens his eyes with an internal sigh. Flynn's eyes are narrowed with tears at the edges, and Yuri won't lie and say he isn't proud that he's the reason the blonde is like this. Still, he'd rather have Flynn in more pleasure than pain, even though he's well aware _Flynn_ doesn't mind.

Yuri can _see_ it in his eyes as Flynn gets close, and he realizes his eyes surely say the same. Yet he can't seem to look away, even as the knight's eyes lock onto his. Flynn spills onto both of their stomach seconds before Yuri does, coming while still inside of Flynn, and the blonde raises up quickly as he does so. He detaches himself from Yuri and unties the ribbon from his wrists. Yuri rubs at his wrists and lies down, flinching at the tenderness, as Flynn cleans off. He flops down on the bed beside Yuri, and the long haired man rolls onto his side away from the other man.

"Too intimate for you?" Flynn asks, and Yuri can hear the grin in his voice.

Yuri's face burns against the cool pillow, and his eyes are firmly shut. "No way. I just don't like having to look at that ugly mug of yours so close," he replies, and he can feel Flynn laugh as he presses against his back.

Too intimate indeed.


	24. Shy

Yuri has to say it; Flynn is _cute_ when he's shy.

He isn't most of the time, not cute _or_ shy. Yes, Yuri will agree that his lover is handsome, but "cute" isn't an adjective he would often use to describe Flynn, and neither is "shy." Unless, of course, they're used in the same sentence.

For the most part, Flynn is commanding, both in presence and in attitude. There's a reason why he has made it so far up in the ranks of the knights. He isn't overwhelmingly powerful, but something in the way he stands and moves conveys confidence, and his soldiers always scramble to fulfill their orders. Oftentimes, he's the same in the bedroom.

Yuri isn't one to talk; after all, he's the same as Flynn, though his leadership was thrust upon him rather than worked for. But his attitude remains the same whether in battle or bed, and Flynn would _never_ describe Yuri as "cute," of all things, let alone "shy."

It's only after they get into fights that that side of Flynn makes an appearance, especially when he realizes he's the one at fault.

Flynn's touch is gentle and careful at times like this. His fingers tremble, and he can feels his ears and cheeks heat up. Yuri can tell too, when they kiss and his lips are more hesitant than usual. Flynn pulls back quickly at as Yuri bites his lower lip a bit harder than normal. He's unwilling to meet Yuri's eyes; the long haired man grabs his chin and forces their eyes even, seeing the unspoken apology in Flynn's. It's difficult not to forgive Flynn instantly when he's like this, but oh, it's too much fun to forgive him just yet.

Flynn's shyness is almost contagious; Yuri finds himself touching Flynn's chest and stomach far more lightly than he normally would as he pulls off the blonde's shirt, and the blonde returns the gesture hastily, nearly tearing the cloth in the process. Flynn is quick to forgo the foreplay and skip straight to the sex, and Yuri is somewhat surprised as Flynn spreads his legs so willingly. Yuri makes every step a long process, insisting on sliding in an oiled finger one by one until Flynn is practically begging.

The blonde has rarely looked better, his face twisted in ecstasy as the pain draws tears from his eyes, and Yuri wonders vaguely if it's fucked up for him to think that. Fucked up or not, Flynn is ravishing like this with his blonde hair barely touching his shoulders and his face all flushed with a mixture of heat and that irresistible shyness.

Yuri doesn't know how he does it, how he can conjure up a feeling that's usually so deeply hidden. Few people aside from Yuri and Estelle know of this side of Flynn, since the blonde usually uses similar tactics (minus the sex) to persuade the princess to forgive him too. Yuri is glad it's like this, that there's a secret side to Flynn and that _he_ is able to draw it out.

Flynn's eyes are pleading but he remains voiceless even as Yuri comes inside him with a shudder. With a sigh and a faint smile as he finally gives in, Yuri leans forward to brush Flynn's hair from his forehead and kiss him gently.

Some sign of affection. That's all Flynn wants, and the lack is all that it takes for him to act like this.

"Sorry about before," Flynn breathes a few minutes later as they lie together. His arms are tucked up against his chest, and he leans into Yuri's shoulder, his cheek pressed against muscle.

"You're an idiot," Yuri replies. There's a certain fondness in his voice as he strokes Flynn's hair.

He should really forgive him more quickly next time. If only Flynn weren't so damn _cute_.


	25. With Toys

Toys are for children; everyone knows that.

Unless, of course, they're _not_. Vibrators, dildos, anal beads… All toys with very unattractive names yet very attractive feelings.

And it does feel good, when the little toy is in Flynn's ass, though admitting it to Yuri would mean it would be in there more often, and Flynn is happier with this only being an occasional occurrence. Yuri's smile is cat-like as he presses the button to turn it on, and the buzzing that begins makes Flynn squirm even on the lowest setting. He can almost feel his insides vibrate as Yuri slowly slides up the power, and he is reduced to a pile of moans in an instant. Yuri's free hand wraps around Flynn's cock and circles it, and with the combination of friction and vibration it doesn't take long for Flynn to spill over his hand, twitching as the vibrator remains on for a few long moments more.

Yuri is not yet satisfied, and Flynn can see it written on his face as Yuri slides the vibrator out, earning a quiet, cut off moan from the blonde again. Yuri rolls it between his fingers, pondering his next move, and Flynn sits up to plant a kiss on his cheek, his eyes begging for it to be over, begging for Yuri instead.

Yuri is like a child with his toys; he wants to keep playing as long as possible. It takes Flynn insisting that he doesn't want cold plastic inside of him but Yuri's cock for the long haired man to finally give in to his pleas. He presses forward and kisses Flynn, and the blonde can taste the smile still on his lips. Even though Yuri is bigger and causes him more pain, he'd much rather have him inside, and Yuri's quiet groan is much more satisfying than the buzz of the toy.

Toys are nice, but Yuri is better.


	26. Boring Sex

Sometimes, sex is less than exciting. They've been dating for too long, they know each other too well, they do it too often… There's a list a mile long of complaints and reasons for sex to become boring.

And really, that's all it is some nights. It's repetitive and completely _dull_. Shirts off, kiss, pants off, blowjob or handjob, preparation, insert cock, thrust, come, kiss, cuddle. It's a food they've made so many times they don't need to so much as glance at the recipe, and they've eaten it too many times for it to still have any spark.

Flynn often begins, tugging at the base of Yuri's shirt and biting his lower lip, and when Yuri permits, he pulls his shirt over his head then pulls off the other man's, his hands trailing along his sides and the muscles of his abdomen. Seconds later, Yuri forces him onto his back and kisses him firmly while his fingers play along Flynn's waistband.

Yuri takes Flynn's cock between his lips and sucks with hollowed cheeks. When Flynn's breath picks up and a faint groan escapes his barely open mouth, Yuri pulls away practically on cue, seconds before the blonde comes on his shoulder instead of his face. Flynn isn't embarrassed; the same thing has happened plenty of times before.

Yuri's cock _does_ still fill him up once inside, and Yuri's breath still catches as his cock does upon first entering. The thrusts are mostly emotionless, just grunting and friction to bring him to pleasure. It's a robotic movement but it works, and Flynn's moans are the background music he's heard many times before. Flynn reacts in a predictable way as Yuri spills inside of him, clenching both his teeth and his eyes before his whole body relaxes as Yuri pulls out.

If Yuri leaves, Flynn lets him, though not too happily. More often, though, Yuri stays by his side with Flynn's arms attached to his body.

Cuddling is warm, and the sex is satisfying, but sometimes it's just a song they know too well, the only one they can listen to.


	27. Rough Sex

Yuri has been in a foul mood all day, and when he's like this, Flynn knows he's in for a world of hurt.

It's not intentional. Yuri doesn't mean to hurt him so badly, doesn't mean to break the skin when his nails run down Flynn's side. But he's never been a big fan of gentle sex, always preferring to use his teeth more than his lips, and when he's none too happy, he's even less inclined to treat Flynn delicately.

Yuri's teeth are on his neck before Flynn even has a chance to take off his shirt. A low, guttural growl from the other man makes Flynn shiver, and as expected, Yuri's nails are like claws raking down his sides and across the small of his back. His nails catch on each old scar, not caused by Yuri but by battles, and the scratch leave red marks, clearly visible crisscrossing the scars when Flynn's shirt is roughly pulled off.

Yuri in such a dominate mood really is a turn on. His eyes are dark as his bangs fall over them, and his motions are fluid and determined. The pain isn't _really_ painful; it's more of a rush of adrenaline as Yuri's teeth sting his skin.

Still, Flynn can't keep the tears from his eyes and the gasp from his tongue when Yuri enters him with such little preparation, and the tug at the beginning makes him think at first that it won't even go in. But it does, and Yuri licks his lips with such a wolfish grin and cold eyes that Flynn can only cover his eyes with his arm to keep the damned tears from falling down his cheeks. The pain subsides after awhile, but Yuri's thrusts are as quick as they normally are and harder than usual.

Yuri's hand on his cock is almost a frightening thing at a time like this, but Flynn's trust in the other man is rewarded as he only moves his hand in solid motions in time with the movement of his hips.

And Flynn _does_ come, but even that is mixed with pain as Yuri's hips drive against him and bruise him. Yuri isn't about to pull out just yet even as Flynn tries to relax around him. His fingers close like vices on Flynn's arms and leave fingerprints of dark bruises as they release, and his nails draw blood as they claw down his arms when he comes with a final thrust.

Flynn can see it written on his face when Yuri's anger is gone, and he knows Yuri feels instantly bad for taking his frustrations out on Flynn. Any injuries he sustains during sex are always treated immediately, even though they're really never _that_ bad. A small bandage would be enough to cover them, but Yuri insists on taking care of Flynn in some unnecessary form of aftercare.

Truthfully, it's worth the rough sex for Yuri to treat him like this afterwards.


	28. Roleplaying

Yuri really can look like a girl sometimes. Curl his long black hair a bit, give his lips a smidgen of color, line his eyes, and put him in a dress, a long one with loose sleeves to hide his muscular arms and legs. Do those few simple things, and he can be as pretty as Judith (well, almost anyway).

Flynn's not inclined to consider himself a pervert, but it's inexplicably _hot_ for Yuri to dress like that. He's the knight, and Yuri is the princess. If Yuri is in an especially good mood, he's even willing to snatch a tiara from Estelle and wear it for Flynn.

"Sleeping Beauty…" Flynn comments as he gazes down at the "slumbering" figure of Yuri. He uses the tip of his sword to lift the sheets from Yuri, revealing a dark dress and the man's clasped hands. Flynn kneels. "Can true love's kiss break the spell…?" He touches a gloved finger to Yuri's barely open mouth, and his lips follow a moment later.

"Nope," Yuri sings quietly, his eyes still closed and a smile playing across his lips. "Sleeping Beauty is still asleep."

"Then how is it that Sleeping Beauty is talking?" Flynn asks, crossing his arms with an annoyed look.

"Sleep talking," Yuri sighs, dreamlike. "I've dreamed of my handsome prince kissing me."

"I'm a knight—"

"But in the original version, the prince has sex with the princess to wake her."

Flynn snorts. "She was asleep. I think I'd call that rape," he retorts, but he pulls Yuri's dress up to his nonexistent breasts regardless and grabs oils from the drawer.

He can't really call Yuri a woman, not when his cock stands before him, and even though Yuri is supposedly asleep, his hips jerks automatically as Flynn's hand coats his cock with lubricant, and when his thumb draws over the tip Yuri's head lifts slightly from the pillow and his fingers twitch with wanting. Flynn can't help it; he wants to be _in _Yuri, not just touching him like this. Yuri's body is hyperaware as his eyes stay closed, unsure of where Flynn will touch next, and when the knight's fingers enter his ass his hips lift off the bed. Yuri drops all pretense of sleeping when his cock enters, and he rocks back against the bed in time with the motions.

When Flynn realizes Yuri isn't even somewhat asleep, he pushes into the other man hard enough that Yuri yelps and gazes at Flynn with hurt eyes.

"Sorry," he chuckles when he realizes the source of the blonde's anger, and Flynn sits back and crosses his arms again. "It's just that this is less sexual and more stupid make-believe."

"You're an ass."

"Such vulgar language in front of a woman!" Yuri gasps with a grin, and he wraps his arms around Flynn's waist to pull him up toward him and kisses his downturned lips.

He's still Yuri, Flynn acknowledges, regardless of how he's dressed.


	29. With Food

Flynn, surprisingly, isn't drunk. But Yuri, for once, _is_.

"A birthday part for me and _you're_ the one who's drunk?" Flynn asks, not bothering to keep the irritation out of his voice when Yuri is too drunk to notice anyway. Yuri is hanging over Flynn with his arm draped lazily over his shoulder and an unopened bottle of champagne in his hand, and he's _heavy_, damn it. It's a relief when they pass through the door to their shared room. "Get off me."

Yuri drops dramatically to the floor, and a vague memory of Yuri venting to Estelle last time he was drunk about Flynn bullying him, complete with eyes filled the brim with fake tears, pops unbidden into Flynn's head. Estelle had refused to talk to him for a week afterwards, and that was _not_ going to happen again. "Give me that," he orders with a motion toward the bottle still firmly grasped in Yuri's hand.

"I don't want to. I wanna drink it," Yuri whines, and Flynn can feel himself getting gray hairs. The blonde reaches forward and grabs the neck of the bottle, and Yuri's brows knit together in concern. He hangs onto the bottle as Flynn tries to tear it away. Flynn's fingers slip, and he hooks the cork with his nails to keep it from getting pulled from him. "I wanna drink it!" Yuri repeats angrily, and Flynn opens his mouth to reply when the cork snaps out with a pop.

It's cold enough to make Flynn gasp as the champagne hits his skin, frothy bubbles running in rivulets down his skin. Even worse, most of it hits him smack in the face, soaking his hair and his shirt. As it drips off the tips his bangs, he can do nothing but stare in disbelief at Yuri. The other man is in a ball on the floor, laughing hard enough to make his face turn red, and Flynn wishes _so badly_ Yuri would hurry up and get sober so Flynn could punch him and not feel guilty for it.

"I'm going to get a towel," Flynn says, flicking droplets off his fingers. As he turns, Yuri stands abruptly and grabs his arm.

"I'll get it," he says, and Flynn sits on the edge of the bed with a defeated sigh. To his surprise, Yuri doesn't leave; he climbs over him and pushes him onto his back. He licks along Flynn's cheek, and as he rises, a droplet of champagne rests on his lip.

"I thought you were going to get a towel for me," Flynn comments flatly, and Yuri's smirk is clumsily seductive.

"I said I'll get_ it_. I meant the champagne," he slurs, pleased with how clever he was, and Flynn is _far _from impressed. "I wanted my drink, and I'm gonna get it." He pries Flynn's soaked clothes from his skin and tosses them into the corner. Flynn shivers at the cold, but Yuri's mouth is warm as it surrounds his cock, and despite his verbal protests, he lets Yuri suck with his hand tangled in his long hair, pulling him forward more than pushing him back.

Yuri is more than happy to stay there, and his lips are too greedy and too tight and too warm. Flynn's cock slides against his cheek, sticky as he comes, and what lands in Yuri's mouth gets swallowed, much to Flynn's horror. Yuri wipes away the rest with his thumb before putting it in his mouth with a satisfied smile. He moves forward and presses his lips against Flynn's temple. "You taste so good," Yuri murmurs breathlessly, and he licks Flynn's ear and bites the lobe.

"It's the… It's the alcohol that tastes good," Flynn stammers, and at that moment he knows he's going to let Yuri do what he wants. As Yuri moves down Flynn's chest and abdomen, tongue swirling in circles to lap up the drink, the blonde's skin twitches beneath him. "And that _tickles_." He doesn't want to laugh but has no choice as his muscles jump, and _damn it that was the most girly noise he's ever made_—

"You still have some more on your face," Yuri notes, and Flynn starts as Yuri's mouth appears on his. Yuri doesn't stay for long though, lifting up half a second later with a pondering look on his face. A grin spreads over it as he realizes, "Now I can seriously say I'm getting drunk off you." Flynn groans internally, and Yuri kisses the edge of his neck, his body sinking against Flynn's as he does so.

_Oh shit he's dead_, Flynn thinks automatically when Yuri's lips cease moving, but seconds later he can hear light snores from the collapsed man. Flynn shoves him off irritably, and he lands none too lightly on the floor but stays sound asleep.

And when he wakes up in the morning, asking what happened last night, Flynn chucks the empty bottle of champagne at him.


	30. Make-Up Sex (End)

**A/N**: I had a lot of fun writing these. You guys were such great reviewers! I'm happy; it seems like you guys really liked these. Sadly this is the last. Please enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Their relationship is less than perfect.

Even to the casual observer, they can hardly be called friends, much less _lovers_. They fight nearly constantly, and often their relationship could easily be considered abusive, although the abuser differs from day to day. The fights they have always seem to leave at least one of them with blood and bruises on his skin.

It's not a possibility that they'll get into fights for stupid reasons; it's a _guarantee_.

* * *

Yuri can be patient. But when he goes days without any contact with Flynn, he starts to get a bit agitated. He and Repede spend time hunting monsters and chatting with friends (although the dog doesn't really say much), but it's _boring_ without Flynn around.

It's night, and even though Yuri ought to be asleep, he's lying on his back watching the shadows on the ceiling instead when the door opens with a metal gloved hand on the knob.

"Flynn!" Yuri leaps from his bed with the enthusiasm of a puppy whose master has just returned, and Repede follows, his tail wagging as the other man enters. "It's been forever!"

Flynn's eyes are tired but pleased, and he pulls Yuri into his arms for a kiss. "It's been a week. That's hardly forever."

"It felt like longer." Yuri drapes his hands over Flynn's shoulders and leans back a bit to look at him. "I heard you captured that guy. What's his name? The one who killed those two people in that explosion?"

Flynn unhooks Yuri from his shoulders and collapses on the bed, and Yuri leans against the wall, gazing down at the other man with a look of obvious pride. "We did. His name doesn't matter, especially now that he's behind bars."

"How'd you find him? I thought he fled the city."

"We thought so at first too," Flynn says. He lifts himself off the bed with a sore groan and begins to struggle with the removal of his armor, glancing with silently pleading eyes at Yuri. The long haired man copies Flynn's groan mockingly but goes to help him out regardless. "He wasn't actually gone though. Just in hiding." Flynn's sigh of relief when his armor is finally off and only his boots and light underclothes remain is rewarding to Yuri.

"How come I had to find out from someone other than the capturer himself?" Yuri's voice is light, but something behind it suggests more than just curiosity. "I didn't even know what you were doing this past week. I guessed it had something to do with the knights, but I didn't know you were chasing a criminal."

"'Cause I knew you wouldn't be happy," Flynn responds, and Yuri's nose crinkles.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? You did a good job, and I'm proud of you."

Flynn looks up from his seat on Yuri's bed, mid-removal of his boot. "He was a bad person. He killed several people. And you… well, you're _you_." He does _not_ like where this conversation is headed. Not one bit.

"So?" Yuri doesn't want to be annoyed by the implications, but he is nonetheless. Repede whines at him, and when Yuri doesn't react, the dog makes his getaway, already able to tell what the outcome of the conversation will be. "What does that mean?"

Flynn's eyes are wary despite his exhaustion as he says, "You've been known to kill people you think are guilty of wrongdoings."

"I haven't been wrong yet," Yuri says in a voice quiet enough that anyone besides Flynn would be nervous. But the blonde's expression remains even.

"And you wouldn't _technically_ have been wrong this time. But that's not how it's _supposed_ to be," Flynn argues. "No matter what horrible crimes a person commits, they still have to be tried. You can't just go around killing people. It's not right."

Yuri's laugh is incredulous. "Really? Well given how messed up all of our knights are, I think I'm doing a better job," he growls.

"_I'm_ a knight, Yuri," Flynn reminds him, irritation flavoring his voice now. "In case you've forgotten."

"And I _could_ be a knight. But I'm not. And which one of us is having better luck at changing the world? Oh yeah. Me."

Flynn no longer lies on the bed; he's up and standing, his face inches away from Yuri's, holding eye contact that neither will break. Normally, they would be making out seconds later. But this time, there isn't any intention in either of them to kiss the other. "You are such an _asshole_," Flynn states matter-of-factly. "I don't understand how the hell Estelle and the others were able to put up with you for so long on your 'save the world' journey. I think I'd kill myself. That is, if you didn't kill me first, given how fond you are of _murdering_ people."

It's the final straw for Yuri, and sparks fly as the two men collide in fists and nails. Their fights aren't often quite so intense or so dirty, but neither is above a crotch shot or a kick in the shins when they're both so angry.

"I hate you," Flynn spits in his face as Yuri holds him captive against the wall by his collar. Blood drips down from a cut on his forehead, and his eye is closed against the sting. Yuri fares no better; a bruise is forming beneath his eye and his nose is off at an odd angle, obviously broken. And that's just their faces.

"I hate you too, Flynn," Yuri hisses back, making his name sound like a much bigger insult than Flynn's "asshole" comment. He kneels to search Flynn's face for some amount of remorse, and upon finding none he releases Flynn, rises with a quiet "tch," and simply leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Flynn sinks into the floor and wipes the blood from his forehead, wincing at the pain. He can't help but wonder, despite his anger, where Yuri will go. This is _his_ room after all.

* * *

"It's not healthy to drown your sorrows with alcohol."

Yuri looks up from his drink for the first time that night at the familiar soft and ever-knowing voice. Heads swivel to watch Judith strolls up to the counter of the dimly lit pub, center of attention as always, but Yuri doesn't even feel the men's death glares as she sits next to him. "You and Flynn fought," she says, and it isn't a question. Even without the blood and spreading bruise, she would know.

Yuri nods and takes another gulp of his whiskey. "But we've gotten into plenty of fights. Why would you think I'm drowning any sorrows?" he asks, gazing down at his glass.

Judith leans on the counter and rests her chin in her palm. "Because you _always_ come here after you have a big fight," she answers, and Yuri can't honestly say she's wrong. "What happened this time?"

Yuri isn't really surprised when he starts spilling his guts to the woman. Between the alcohol and the mere fact that it's Judith he's talking to, he feels he has no secrets to hide. Besides, he isn't at fault anyway. The woman listens passively, her face giving nothing away until Yuri is done. When he finishes, she reaches across and takes a swig of his whiskey, and Yuri snatches his back before she has time to down the whole thing. She may be a woman, but she can drink with the best of them, and Yuri is disappointed to see he only has a few sips left in his glass.

"I think you're done drinking for the night," she comments, and once again, it isn't a question or even a suggestion.

"I—"

Judith raises one finger to silence him. "I'm not the best person for relationship advice," she muses quietly, "but I can tell you this. You aren't incorrect to say sometimes, people need to die. The legal system here isn't very good, but Flynn is part of that system. To him, you're insulting everything he works for."

"He's insulting me by saying I'd murder him though," Yuri complains. He's a little shocked to find himself saying that _that's_ the part of the argument which made him so angry, and Judith smiles.

"Yes, but is that really insulting you? He was being rash. He wanted to upset you, and it worked like a charm. Even when you're fighting, the only thing that can really get to you is his safety." She cups his face and brushes her thumb across his cheekbone. To any bystander, it would look like flirting; to Yuri, it's just her way of being comforting. "You and Flynn are so cute together. You need to make up."

Yuri won't agree with her, but if he's honest with himself, he doesn't disagree either.

* * *

Flynn, unlike Yuri, seeks someone out to complain to, and since Raven is the first person he comes across, he's the one that gets stuck listening to his problems, seated on a bench in one of the quieter parts of town while Flynn paces and rants.

Karol is with Raven, but it's late, and it's all the kid can do to stay awake. He clutches his bag to his stomach and yawns. "I think…" He pauses as he yawns yet again. "I think what Yuri does is wrong, but I don't think you should be so quick to judge him for it. He has a different way of doing things than you, that's all. You're such good friends. You can't let something like this come between you…"

Karol trails off, his head drooping and his body leaning off to the side, ending up against Raven. "Whoa, don't sleep on me," the man protests, but Karol is already sound asleep. Raven doesn't have the heart to move him; instead, he lifts his hand and brushes a strand of hair from the kid's forehead.

Flynn regards the two with a calmer expression than before. "I know he's right, but I don't understand why Yuri has to be such a dick—"

"Whadaya think I can do about it?" Raven interrupts, and Flynn's face is both confused and slightly offended. "Kid," the older man says and stops. He scratches his head, obviously unsure of how to start. "I've been on both sides of the fence. Sometimes there's just no right or wrong choice, y'know? Just because ya chose to fight with the knights doesn't mean yer right, and just because Yuri chose to turn his back on that life doesn't make him wrong. But the opposite is also true. One thing I've learned through all of this, though, is that if you follow yer heart, you won't go wrong. It's cliché advice, but it's true."

Flynn sighs, his cheeks a bit flushed at having had a lecture from Raven. "I know. I'm sorry."

Raven rises and scoops Karol up in his arms, and the boy shifts a little in his sleep but doesn't wake. "Give an old man some credit! I've been around this long. I know some stuff," Raven brags, and Flynn rolls his eyes. "I'm gonna get Karol back to the inn. He'll break my back if I gotta take him too far." Raven takes a step closer and lowers his voice. "If I were you, I would go see Estelle."

* * *

Judith isn't one to stay and chat idly. Once she finishes her part, she takes her leave with a passing suggestion that Yuri visit with Estelle for awhile. He takes her advice, and the guards let him in, albeit unwillingly, upon recognizing him, informing him that Estelle is in her room and she has company despite the late hour. But once he's inside, he only takes a few steps before running into the princess in the hallway.

"Yuri?" Estelle's face goes from happy to concerned within seconds as she takes in Yuri's injuries. "What are you doing here?" She sniffs. "Why do you smell like alcohol? Why are you hurt?" She moves to touch his nose, and as the glow surrounds her body, Yuri grabs her by the wrist.

"One question at a time! And you don't need to heal something small like this," he tells her once he releases her hand, and she reluctantly lowers it and bites her lower lip.

"At least let me put a bandage on it. Please," she adds, and Yuri nods after a few seconds. She leads Yuri through the castle, chattering absentmindedly about everything from literature to the weather, and it's a little bit amazing how she can fit so much into the two minutes it takes to walk back to her room.

Too late, Yuri realizes he should have asked her about her own writing. But then again, given the way it had turned out last time he had done so, with Estelle beginning to cry about having writer's block, maybe it's better this way. He opts for an easier question. "Why were you in the hallway?"

The princess opens her mouth to answer, but she's cut off by a loud voice that is very much Rita's. "Estelle! Are you _ever_ going to get me that book I asked for?"

Estelle's mouth forms an o, and she quickly snaps Yuri's nose back into place, startling him and earning a yelp of pain, before hurrying off down the hall. Yuri touches his nose gingerly. For lack of anything better to do, he pokes his head in Estelle's room and sees Rita sitting on the bed surrounded by books.

"Finally," Rita mutters, holding out her hand without looking up from the open book on her lap. When nothing appears in her palm, she glances up. "Oh. It's Yuri. You look awful."

"Nice to see you too, Rita," Yuri greets, ignoring the comment on the obvious sorry state of his face. He crosses his arms and leans back against the wall. He doesn't bother to ask what she's studying, though it's clear she wants him to, since she would just go on and on about chemical formulas and her research on magic, entirely oblivious to the fact that he wouldn't be absorbing any of it.

Estelle reappears a few moments later and saves Yuri from _having_ to say anything. It's strange, watching Rita's face as Estelle enters the room with her books. If Yuri asked, he knows she'd say she was just excited to get back to her research. The truth, though, is that when her eyes land on the other girl's face, they shine with a bliss that hardly ever shows in her expression, let alone when she's aware of someone else watching her.

Yuri can't help but wonder whether or not Flynn ever looks at him like that.

He shakes himself from his thoughts and realizes Estelle is saying something to him, wondering why he's here. "…I thought maybe we could go for a walk," he suggests, and no matter how clueless Estelle may be at times, even she can catch the hint that he doesn't want to talk around Rita. He likes the mage well enough, but he can already hear what she would tell him and can practically feel the bruises from the inevitable smack with a book when he argued.

* * *

But it's worse when they run into Flynn right outside the castle gate.

Estelle is glad to see him at first. But when she notices his equally beat up face, she can easily put two and two together. Both of the men are frozen at the unexpected reunion, and Estelle seizes the opportunity to try to make peace between them despite having no clue as to the reason for the fight.

"Please don't fight again!" are the first words out of her mouth, and Flynn and Yuri both turn to look at her in surprise. "I don't know why you fought, but I'm sure you didn't mean anything you said!" She's vague, but she's honest in wanting them to make up.

Yuri feels guilt set in, and he wraps his arm around Estelle's waist and pulls her back up the steps of the castle. "You're right," he murmurs, opening the door and pushing her inside. "We'll make up. We will. I promise." Estelle opens her mouth and Yuri shakes his head. "You need to get back to Rita. I'm sure she… _misses_ you." Estelle's face turns bright red as Yuri winks, and she heads back down the hall in a huff while Yuri leans against the door with a relieved sigh.

Flynn is still obviously angry, but Yuri is just _tired_. He marches down the steps and grabs Flynn by the wrist, forcing him to return all the way back to their home with him. This needs to end.

* * *

The silence that sets in when the door to the apartment is slammed is deafening, and neither man is much inclined to end it. When Flynn finally does open his mouth, his eyes still alight with anger, Yuri's lips on his quiet him again. "Enough," Yuri growls, and he shoves Flynn roughly onto the bed. Flynn _tries_ to scramble back up, but when Yuri sinks down onto his knees beside him and rests his head on his shoulder, a shock goes through the blonde's body. He punches the back of Yuri's head and neck hard, hard enough to hurt but not seriously injure. "Enough already," Yuri repeats more quietly this time, his whole body seeming to deflate. He's tired; it isn't late anymore but early in the darkest hours of the morning, and he's all filled up on alcohol and emotions.

Flynn won't wrap his arms around the other man, not now, not when he's still mad. But when he hears Yuri breathe a quiet "I'm sorry" into his skin, he does just that. Yuri's arms hang limp at his sides as Flynn places his hands on his cheeks and lifts his head up. The blonde pushes his bangs off his forehead and kisses him gently. "I'm sorry too," he says. Yuri's eyes search his face like they did hours before, and this time, he finds what he's looking for.

Flynn lies down and tugs at Yuri's collar, and Yuri lets him pull the shirt from his shoulders. He shudders as the cold air hits his injuries—Flynn really did a number on him earlier. Flynn flinches as Yuri undoes the clasp on his pants, and Yuri _knows_ he shouldn't be satisfied when he sees the bruise on Flynn's stomach. He is though, unable to help it since it means _he_ wasn't the only one to be injured in their fight. He's still gentle when he slides his fingers across the blotchy skin, his head moving down as his hands move up, and Flynn squirms beneath him, his body still tense with the remnants of anger. Yuri's mouth covers his cock and _god_, he can't possible be angry when Yuri is so damn _good_ at this sort of thing.

It's shameless, how he thrusts into the other man's mouth, his cock growing harder with each long lick. Yuri's hand works at him too, slicking up and down his shaft and curling around his balls so that Flynn ruts against his palm. However gentle Yuri may be when his hands drift across bruises, Flynn's are quite the opposite, and he digs his nails into Yuri's flesh, leaving little half-moons.

Flynn is _far_ from satisfied by simply fucking Yuri's hand and mouth, and he wants _him_. Yuri doesn't deny him but lets himself be flipped onto his stomach and be teased, a little, shuddering moan drawn unbidden from his lips when Flynn's fingers enter him. He nearly whines at the feeling but manages to bite it back, his fist turning white as he clenches it against his open mouth. _Maybe the knights are good for _something_ after all_, he thinks, and when Flynn pulls away with dripping fingers, the emptiness just makes him ache even more, his cock twitching with want.

Flynn relishes the sight—Yuri, face down, ass up. His hand trembles as he guides his cock to Yuri's ass, and when he finally does enter Yuri's whole body seems to close in around him. It's almost too much for him to thrust, but Yuri is so very insistent and his body is so lewd that Flynn appears to have no other choice.

Yuri's eyelids flutter, keeping the tears that spring to his eyes from falling down his flushed cheeks. Flynn is _big_, and when he starts to slide in and out Yuri gasps. Flynn manages to hit the spot and Yuri can feel his whole body rock with pleasure, over and over and over. He comes moments later, one of his own hands playing around his cock while Flynn continues to send shivers through his body. Flynn takes his sweet time getting himself to that point, and each movement makes Yuri's body feel even more sensitive.

When Flynn finally does come it's with a low groan, and he doesn't bother to pull out. Yuri's fingers tighten on the sheets as the heat fills him up, and he doesn't unclench his fingers until Flynn's cock is gone and the white drips down his thighs. As he rolls onto his back and Flynn plops down next to him, he releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Both satiated, emotions have a chance to set in again.

But it's not anger this time. The only emotions they feel are apprehension and guilt.

Flynn's arm winds hesitantly around Yuri's waist, and when the other man doesn't move, Flynn relaxes and lets his head rest against his bare chest. "I really am sorry," he sighs, and Yuri's body rumbles with a quiet laugh.

"I know. But you're so good at making me feel bad. You act like I feel nothing when I kill people," Yuri murmurs. He takes a deep breath, breathing in the sharp smell of metal and musk of sun from Flynn's hair. "I do, you know. I feel worse when I hurt you, though."

Flynn closes his eyes and rubs his cheek against Yuri's skin. "I didn't mean it when I said I'd kill myself if I were on that journey with you all. I…" Flynn swallows and forces a smile, surprised when it comes more naturally than he had expected. "I didn't mean it when I said I thought you'd kill me either. As if you even could."

Yuri chuckles and smooths Flynn's hair. "You never know." He shifts slightly so he can look at Flynn's eyes, beautiful and blue. "The knights would never have been the right place for me. But they trained you well. I'll admit that much. After all, if they were perfect, there would be nothing left for you to change, right?"

It's Flynn's turn to laugh. "Right," he agrees. Yuri nods, and Flynn's eyes grow gentle. "Go to sleep. It's late." He turns onto his side, and Yuri nuzzles against his back. _Not a fan of cuddling. I don't believe that, Yuri_.

Flynn doesn't fall asleep as quickly as he pretends to. His breathing calms and grows more rhythmic, and Yuri manages to mistake him for being asleep.

"I love you," Yuri murmurs into the darkness. It's quiet enough that Flynn knows he wasn't _really_ intended to hear it, but it makes his heart beat faster nonetheless. He rolls on top of Yuri, propping his elbows on his chest.

"I love you too, Yuri," he replies with a grin, and Yuri's expression is priceless, a mixture of fear and embarrassment and happiness. Yuri's brain can't form any more words, so he nudges his lips against Flynn's in a soft kiss as a response.

Because when all is said and done, they really _do_ love each other.


End file.
